


69 days and after

by maradidepaig



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: A little bit of angst, Curses, Dating, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, i dont know what to tag anymore, only kisses and no more, solving cases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maradidepaig/pseuds/maradidepaig
Summary: John has been struggling with a curse. Everyone he dates with, will leave him on precisely the sixty-ninth day of their relationship. He is getting anxious as this day is approaching for he and Sherlock.





	69 days and after

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story for you to enjoy!  
> This story does not follow the timeline of the show, hope you dont mind?

Sherlock was getting worried. John had locked himself in his room for two days now, only coming out for a quick shower and a sandwich meal he made for himself. Sherlock had thought about things he had done wrong, when he had angered John. But he couldn’t think of any.

Sherlock had tried talking to John, but was returned a blank face, or even, a face with hints of sadness.

“John? Please, answer me. I… I cannot bear it any longer, please, just tell me what’s wrong. Have I done something wrong?” He said outside John’s bedroom door. But he didn’t answer. Not that Sherlock held much hope, but still that moment hurt so much. He panicked. His heart sank heavier and heavier.

Another day had passed and John was still expressionless.

Sherlock began to felt desperate. He felt like he was falling apart. Sentiment was not really his area. He felt he should talk to John, make him smile, chase that sadness away. But he didn’t know how. He wanted to, so desperately, but he couldn’t.

“John, John, I need you. I’m so alone. I’m so lost.” Sherlock said, hopelessly sank to the floor. “I know I am not the perfect boyfriend. I know I’m arrogant, selfish, greedy, and cold. I… I don’t deserve you… I blow up the microwave, I don’t buy milk, I play the violin late at night, I boast of myself, I annoy people all the time. I swear, I will change. Just… just come out. Please.” Sherlock felt something trickling down his cheek. He gasped and touch his face. It was tears. He was crying. Crying! He panicked. “I have loved you from the beginning, but sentiment is an unfamiliar subject to me. I hide my feelings, my loneliness behind that cold mask. I was shocked, really shocked when you told me you loved me. I’m just a freak who doesn’t deserve to be loved. You warmed me, John. You saved me. Please, John, I don’t know what to do right now. Save me one more time.”

***

John felt as if his heart had been torn out. Extreme sadness grabbed his mind. He, too, was crying. How he loved Sherlock, his arrogance, his cheekbones. But they couldn’t. They could never have a future together. He wanted Sherlock to go, to stop loving him, because John knew, deep inside, that the more Sherlock love him, the more he will be hurt. Later.

It was the sixty-fourth day since they had been together. Five days later and it would be end of the world. At least for John and Sherlock.

John could not do this. Sherlock had to go. Even if that meant John would lose the love of his life.

69 days. And all of this would be taken away from him. All of the happy memories, the laughter, the smiles, would end so brutally.

How he wanted to open the door, pull Sherlock into an embrace, whisper “you are perfect” in his ears and kiss him senseless! How he wanted to date Sherlock like a normal person! How he wanted to live with Sherlock forever and ever! How he wanted to lift that terrible curse!

***

It all started with a stupid curse.

At university, John dated a girl called Anne. It went well at first, they dated out, hugged, and kissed like normal couples. Their relationship had been going on for over two months, but on the sixty-ninth day since they met, they broke up. Because John had fallen in love with another girl. John didn’t know how it happened, he was walking down the streets to the laundry when he saw a teenage girl, very beautiful and everything. Her name was Teresa. He stopped for a chat. She flirted. He was tempted. And on the sixty-ninth day, Anne found out. She was so sad and so disappointed. John was so sorry. But it was too late.

John started with Teresa. It was also pleasant, and they got along well. On the sixty-ninth day of their relationship, John got into a heated quarrel with Teresa on who-knows-what. In a rage, he told her to “piss off” because “he doesn’t love her”. It ended with Teresa crying and running away.

Then he met Sarah Sawyer. John was serious that time. But they broke up as well. On the sixty-ninth day. Then Jeanette. All ended disastrously **on the sixty-ninth day**.

John didn’t know what that cursed number had to do with himself, really he didn’t. John didn’t know what he had done to deserve such a punishment. A punishment so brutal that he could never, ever love someone. If he tried to do so, he would only cause hurt and anger and sadness.

It was a cycle. John met someone. Went on well. Did something unforgivably cruel. Broke up. Found someone. And all over again.

Now it’s Sherlock. He was special. He was not like any of John’s ex-dates. He was everything in John’s eyes, perfect in any way. John hadn’t been that in love with someone ever in his life. It was pure, true-heart affection. Not childish dates John had before. It was real, and it was even more difficult to let go.

John loved Sherlock. That’s the exact reason why they couldn’t go on. John knew Sherlock. He was not a psychopath or a sociopath or a freak, he was just weak and lonely underneath the arrogance. And he loved John. If John did anything that hurt him, if they broke up, Sherlock would really grieve to death. Literally.

He couldn’t hurt Sherlock. He couldn’t let there be another **sixty-ninth day**. Sherlock had to be bored of him. Sherlock had to hate him. Sherlock had to leave before that dreadful day came when John would do something dreadful.

John would never cheat on Sherlock, nor would he tell him to “piss off because he does not love him”. But still, John could not trust himself. He didn’t know what he would do to break Sherlock’s heart on that day. That stupid curse.

***

Lestrade called in for a homicide case. He knocked on the door of 221B, but no one answered. Frustrated, he asked Mrs Hudson to open the door. To his astonishment, he saw Sherlock kneeling in front of the locked doors of John’s bedroom, clawing crazily at the white paint on the door, while John was screaming “I couldn’t, I couldn’t” like a madman inside his room.

That scene, Lestrade thought to himself, was even scarier than the homicide case. He tried to ask Sherlock what happened, only to receive a heart-stopping deadly gaze which was desperate and confused. Hands trembling, Lestrade asked John to let him in.

“Get Sherlock away from the door. I’ll let you in.” John said, his voice croaked and unnatural, like he had been sobbing.

Lestrade half pulled, half carried Sherlock to the sofa, while Sherlock was still kicking his feet and shouting something. Mrs Hudson quickly tended to Sherlock, stroking his hair and calming him, saying “You poor boy” with genuine concern.

***

Lestrade walked into John’s bedroom, with glass vases smashed on the floor and papers crumbled in frustration. Lestrade frowned.

“Sit.” John said. And he told Lestrade all about his feelings for Sherlock and the thing about the curse.

Lestrade barked an unamused laugh after John’s finished. “You’re nuts, John. Idiotic. That’s silly. Go out and say sorry to poor Sherlock. Did you seriously believe in that non-sense?”

John looked offended. “What? I am being serious! Sherlock can’t get hurt. I… I need to get Sherlock to… hate me. He must leave me, even if that means I can never see him again. He would probably hate me a lot, but I can’t afford to break his heart. He… can’t bear that sort of thing. This relationship between us, has to end before the **sixty-ninth day**. Before I become a monster.”

Lestrade just shook his head. “Look, if I come here five days later, on that “special end-of-the-world” day, will you feel better? If you really do something bad, I promise I will stop you. If you hurt Sherlock and he wants to go away, I promise I will make him stay. There won’t be anything that separates the two of you on that day, not on my watch. Satisfied?”

John thought for a while, obviously still in doubt. But Lestrade merely gave him a reassuring smile and a pat on his shoulders.

John nodded briskly. “Thanks.” He mumbled.

“But now go apologize to Sherlock. Tell him about that curse. Tell him you love him.” Lestrade said. “Go.”

***

John went out, seeing Sherlock crying on the sofa, and he felt a searing pain in his chest. “Sher…Sherlock…”John said softly.

Sherlock looked at him timidly. “J…John? Are you not mad at me now?” He looked so scared and so small, John couldn’t hardly focus on what he’s got to say. He took a deep breath and sat on the sofa, next to Sherlock.

“Listen… my love, it’s not your fault. It never is.” John began. He soon told Sherlock about everything. When he finished, Sherlock just stared, wide-eyed and not speaking. That look on his face was scary. For several minutes he didn’t move, not even a frown or a blink.

John was getting uneasy. He secretly wanted to slap himself for his stupid behavior. “Good job there, John Watson, now you’ve ruined everything. Sherlock will hate you forever. You have broken his heart, idiot. Happy?” He thought to himself, doing a mental eye-roll.

Sherlock continued staring for a long while, with no intention of softening his facial expression.  

John was really anxious. He started to understand the whole thing. So the **sixty-ninth day** this time would be a slow build. John’s stupidity had angered Sherlock, he would be mad for several days until that dreadful day when Sherlock would finally leave him. John felt something welling up in his chest, sadness? Self-hatred maybe. How could John be so foolish? Now Sherlock was going to leave him, he would not love John anymore. _That’s a really successful plan on **not breaking Sherlock’s heart**_. Mental applause to you, John Watson! He thought to himself, sadly.

“You… are…” Sherlock finally opened his mouth and said. “a dumbass.” With the slightest twitch on the corner of his mouth.

That’s it, John thought. He was going to slam the door and leave John.

“That’s why you went crazy these three days? That’s why you tried to avoid me? So that I will be angered enough to hate you and leave you?” Sherlock said, still with that weird look on his face.

John half expected Sherlock to say “You have succeeded, apparently”.

“I’m sorry, Sherlock. I…”John couldn’t continue, because Sherlock had pressed in for a kiss, right on John’s mouth. It was a messy kiss, as Sherlock obviously lacked experience on these kind of things.

“The rubbish logic and useless worries in normal people’s minds are so fascinating. You have reached a level of stupidity that even Anderson couldn’t reach.” Sherlock pulled John into a hug.

John opened his mouth, trying to rebuke him.

“Oh stop trying to argue with me, you know I’m always right. Why else would you think I would hate you or even leave you? You are perfect for me. Even though you are over-imaginative and stupid.”

John, again, wanted to talk back, but was interrupted by another kiss from Sherlock.

“Just… stop… fighting me… _Jawn_ ” Sherlock said between kisses. “Let me in, love me…” Sherlock’s fingers in John’s hair. “For the rest of your life.” Sherlock’s hands on John’s hips. “Don’t ever lock me out again.”

“Do you know why?” Sherlock continued. John looked up quizzically.

Sherlock leaned in and whispered in John’s ears, “Because I love you.”

***

The two was doing fine these few days, but still feeling guilty, John provided a lot more cuddles and kisses and touches and sweet words and so on, spoiling Sherlock with bliss whenever he could.

Five days later, they went out to investigate on a case. Still uneasy about the curse, John asked Lestrade to come with them.

But Sherlock disagreed. “Nah we can do it ourselves. I never believe in that stupid curse anyway. And bringing Gavin along will only slow us down.” With that, he held John’s hand and left the flat with his long coat flapping behind him.

***

They were running on the street, chasing down two men, probably under the criminal lord Sherlock was after. The men were carrying a paper bag containing some documents which were vital to the case. Their physique and fighting skills were certainly not bad, but with someone like John Watson as their opponent, they didn’t really stand a chance. John easily kicked one man in the shins and knocked the other into unconsciousness, and took the bag. Feeling proud, he waved the bag in the air, trying to impress Sherlock.

Sherlock stood aside, watching his boyfriend fighting. Ah, violent John was amazing as always. He enjoyed observing that unyielding look in John’s eyes and the twitch and tensing of his muscles when he was fighting.

John took the bag. Good. Sherlock smiled. “Good job, my doc… **_JOHN!_** ” He tried to warn John but it was too late.

John felt a sharp pain in his back, and he heard the clattering noise of a knife falling onto the floor. So it’s not the heart that had been stabbed, he thought, feeling the position of the pain. That’s good news. Ohh, except maybe it has punctured his lung… not so good then. But Sherlock, would he be able to fight off the attacker? No, he had to get up to protect Sherlock, John thought. He… he had to…

He felt the blood flowing out from his wound and stars were dancing in his vision as his eyes were readily closing. He slowly slipped into unconsciousness, with the last sound he heard: the sharp cry of Sherlock, “JOHN!”…

***

John woke up with a pounding headache. He felt someone tenderly stroking his cheek. Startled, he shot up, only to find an equally startled Sherlock by his side.

Sherlock quickly retrieved his hand from John’s cheek and stood up. “Eh, eh, I… I didn’t know you were awake. I… I shouldn’t have touched you… I… I’ll go now. I… am trying to… know if you’re… alright… I’ll leave now.”

“No,” John said. “Stay.”

“You’re not angry at me?”

“Why should I be?”

“Because I didn’t warn you of that bastard trying to sneak up on you and stab you.”

John snorted. “And I thought _you_ were mad at me.”

“Why?”

“Because I lost the paper bag. I was too foolish to notice someone behind me.”

“Oh, _Jawn_.” Sherlock said, leaning closer, “Have I ever been angry at you?” He stepped towards John, until their faces were only inches apart.

John could feel Sherlock’s breath on his face. “No… it’s only… it’s the sixty-ninth day. I thought, maybe you would… I don’t know… you wo…”

Sherlock held John’s face in his palms and kissed him again. “Then you are very mistaken, my doctor. I’ll never be angry at you, well, frustrated because you are so stupid, yes, but I’ll never leave you, John. You are the one thing that is more important than my work. I’m attracted to you. I’m married not to my work, but to you, John.”

John broke out laughing. “Technically, Sherlock, we’re not married yet.”

“ _Yet._ But we will, in the near future.” He said with a smirk.

“By the way, what happened after I passed out?” John asked.

“The bastard confronted me, I tried to fight him, and we were kind of a draw, but then Geoff came and shot him dead. We called an ambulance and they got you here in the hospital. Luckily, there’s no serious injury on your body. You slept for a few days and everything is mainly healed inside you.”

“Lestrade? Why would he be there?”

“He said he was worried, something about the curse. So he followed us.”

“Then we certainly have to thank him.”

 

“Yeah you sure have to. And there’s one present which will be perfect,” said Lestrade as he walked in. “it’s that for once you can say my name correctly, Sherlock, it’s Greg! Greg Lestrade!”

John laughed. “Just let it go, Greg, you just have to live with it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos or a comment, thanks!


End file.
